donkeykongfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids Love It!
It's A TV Channel In Africa by Cookie Jar Group, Nelvana, Legendary Pictures, Sparrowhawk Media Group, NOS, Nerd Corps Entertainment And Beach House Kids Exclusively To DStv. Portugal Operations Are Owned By NOS And AMC Networks International Iberia. As of 2016, the channel runs 24 hours a day. Previously, since 2006, Kids Love It! Was timeshared with Music Jam Network, Nibbles, CBBC Hungary, Universal Channel, Shroom, True Movies Hungary and Adult Swim Too over the years. History Kids Love It! Was Launched In August 4th, 2006 In Africa. On April 4th, 2007, Kids Love It! Was Launched In Brazil. In April 2008, a regional version of the Czechia television channel Nibbles (originally planned as Club Mario Channel Hungary) began timesharing with Kids Love It!, broadcasting between 20:00-06:00 CET. In 1 June 2001, Kids Love It! launched in Romania. On 27 August 2009, CBBC Hungary took over Nibbles' time space. In 2009, CBBC Hungary closed down and Kids Love It! launched in Hungary. On 15 September 2009, Kids Love It! launched in Czech Republic, taking over the channel space of the defunct TV channel 5Star Hollywood. On 15 September 2009, Universal Channel took over the evening slot. On 4 September 2010, Universal Channel merged with Mario Channel and renamed as Shroom. When it was still called Universal Channel, it has operated independently from Kids Love It! beginning in 6 December 2010. On 4 December 2010, Dizzy began timesharing with Kids Love It!, replacing Shroom. On 6 September 2011, Dreamia acquired Dizzy and later relaunched it as True Movies Hungary on 2 July 2012 In 2013, Nelvana acquired Kids Love It! from the original owner. Later that year, the channel launched in Serbia, Montenegro, Bosnia-Herzegovina and North Macedonia. True Movies Hungary broadcast for the last time in the region on 31 March 2014, and was relaunched as Adult Swim Too on 1 April 2014 in Hungary and 5 May 2014 in Romania, the Czech Republic, and Slovakia. On 30 December 2015, Adult Swim Too closed down in the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Serbia, and Romania. Since that time, Kids Love It! is 24/7 in those countries. On 1 January 2016, Kids Love It! began operating 24/7 continuously except in Africa, where it still timeshared with Adult Swim Too. On 5 October 2017, Nelvana announced that Kids Love It! becomes 24/7 in Africa. In December 2017, it was announced that Kids Love It! would operate for 24 hours per day in Serbia by New Year's Eve. On 1 January 2018, when Adult Swim Too completely closed down, Kids Love It! filled up the overnight slot, thereby running 24/7 onwards in Africa too. On September 30, 2019, Disney Cinemagic Closed Down, As Well Kids Love It! Launched In Germany. Programming The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Donkey Kong Country 64 Mario Stadium Fireman Sam Popples DragonflyTV Blue's Clues (Upcoming Reboot) Martha Speaks Total Dramarama Justice League Action Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Rugrats Ben 10: Omniverse The Banana Splits The Flintstones The Jetsons Clangers & More Upcoming Programming Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty Rugrats revival Meet the Voxels Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! Los Casagrandes Movies and Specials * 101 Dalmatians * A Bug's Life * A Charlie Brown Christmas * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving * A Charlie Brown Valentine * A Christmas Carol * A Fairly Odd Christmas * A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! * A Fairly Odd Summer * A Flintstone Christmas * A Flintstones Christmas Carol * A Garfield Christmas * A Muppet Family Christmas * The Addams Family * Addams Family Values * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Air Bud * Air Bud: Golden Receiver * Air Buddies * Aladdin * Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Alice in Wonderland * Alice Through the Looking Glass * All Dogs Go to Heaven * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 * An All Dogs Christmas Carol * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * An American Tail * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West * An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island * Anastasia * Anne of Green Gables * Anne of Green Gables: Fire & Dew * Anne of Green Gables: The Good Stars * Another Cinderella Story * Antz * The Aristocats * Arthur Christmas * Balto * Bambi * Bark Ranger * Barnyard * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker * Bears * Beauty and the Beast * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas * Bee Movie * Beetlejuice * Beverly Hills Chihuahua * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 * Beverly Hills Chihuahua 3: Viva la Fiesta! * The BFG * Big Hero 6 * Birds of Paradise * Bixler High Private Eye * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Blurt! * Bolt * The Book of Life * The Boss Baby * The Boxtrolls * Brave * Bruno & Boots: Go Jump in the Pool * Bruno & Boots: This Can't Be Happening at Macdonald High * Bruno & Boots: The Wizzle War * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Casper * Casper Meets Wendy * Casper's Haunted Christmas * The Cat in the Hat * Cats & Dogs * Cats Don't Dance * Cheaper by the Dozen * Cheaper by the Dozen 2 * Chicken Little * Chicken Run * Chihuahua * Chihuahua Too! * Christmas Is Here Again * Christopher the Christmas Tree * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella (2015) * Coraline * Corpse Bride * The Croods * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Digimon: The Movie * Dolphin Tale * Dolphin Tale 2 * Dumbo * Elf * The Emperor's New Groove * Enchanted * Epic * Escape From Mr. Lemoncello's Library * Ever After: A Cinderella Story * Faeries * Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them * The Fearless Four * Finding Dory * Finding Nemo * The Flintstones * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas * Flushed Away * Frankenweenie * Frosty the Snowman * Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa * Furry Vengeance * The Games Maker * Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties * Garfield: The Movie * Garfield's Fun Fest * Garfield Gets Real * Garfield's Halloween Adventure * Garfield's Pet Force * Garfield's Thanksgiving * The Good Dinosaur * The Good Witch * The Good Witch's Charm * The Good Witch's Garden * The Good Witch's Wonder * The Goonies * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Happy New Year, Charlie Brown! * He-Man & She-Ra: A Christmas Special * Hercules * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * Hey Arnold!: The Movie * Home Alone * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York * Home Alone 3 * Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House * Hop * Horton Hears a Who! * Hotel for Dogs * Hotel Transylvania * Hotel Transylvania 2 * How the Grinch Stole Christmas! * How to Train Your Dragon * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Hugo * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown * Ice Age * Ice Age: Collision Course * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade * Ice Age: The Meltdown * If I Had Wings * Imagine That * The Incredibles * Inside Out * Inuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time * Inuyasha the Movie 2: The Castle Beyond The Looking Glass * Inuyasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler * Inuyasha the Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island * The Iron Giant * It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown * It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown * Jack Frost * Jetsons: The Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * JoJo Siwa: My World, My Jams * JoJo's Dream Birthday * JoJo's Follow Your D.R.E.A.M. * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Justice League: The New Frontier * Kronk's New Groove * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Legend of Frosty the Snowman * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Legends of the Hidden Temple * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Movie * Lilo & Stitch * The Lion King * The Little Vampire * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Lorax * Lucky * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Maleficent * Mary Poppins * Matilda * The Maze Runner * Meet the Robinsons * Megamind * Mickey's Christmas Carol * Minions * Moana * Monkey Kingdom * Monster House * Monsters, Inc. * Monsters University * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Mr. Popper's Penguins * Mrs. Doubtfire * Mulan * The Muppet Christmas Carol * The Muppets * Muppets from Space * Muppets Most Wanted * Nanny McPhee * Nanny McPhee Returns * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow * Night at the Museum * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian * Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * The Nightmare Before Christmas * The Nut Job * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * One Crazy Cruise * Oliver & Company * Open Season * Open Season 2 * Open Season 3 * Over the Hedge * Oz the Great and Powerful * Paddington * ParaNorman * The Pebble and the Penguin * Penguins of Madagascar * Pete's Dragon * Pixies * Planes * Planes: Fire & Rescue * Pocahontas * Pokémon: The First Movie * Pokémon: The Movie 2000 * Pokémon 3: The Movie * Pokémon 4Ever * Pokémon Heroes * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Princess and the Frog * Princess Mononoke * Puss in Boots * Quest for Camelot * Rango * Ratatouille * Ratchet & Clank * Rio * Rio 2 * Rise of the Guardians * Robin Hood * Robots * Rudolph's Shiny New Year * Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Sabrina: Friends Forever * Sailor Moon R: The Movie * Sailor Moon S: The Movie * Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie * Santa Buddies * The Santa Claus Brothers * Santa Hunters * Santa Paws 2: The Santa Pups * Saving Mr. Banks * The Search for Santa Paws * Shark Tale * Shaun the Sheep Movie * Shorts * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek the Third * Shrek Forever After * The Smurfs * The Smurfs 2 * Snow Buddies * Snow Day * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Snowflake, the White Gorilla * Soccer Mom * Space Buddies * The Spiderwick Chronicles * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Spooky Buddies * Spy Kids * Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World * Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Step Dogs * Stitch! The Movie * Storks * Stuart Little * Super 8 * Super Buddies * Superman: Brainiac Attacks * Superman: Doomsday * Tangled * Tarzan (1999) * Tarzan (2013) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Tooth Fairy * Tooth Fairy 2 * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Toy Story of Terror! * Toy Story That Time Forgot * Toy Warrior * Treasure Buddies * Turbo * Ultimate Avengers * Undercover Grandpa * Up * WALL-E * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story * Where the Wild Things Are * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory * Winnie the Pooh * The Wizard of Oz * Wreck-It Ralph * The Year Without a Santa Claus * Yogi Bear * Yogi's First Christmas * Yours, Mine & Ours * Zoom * Zootopia Category:TV Channels